Joviality
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: Lyn winds up going to Hogwarts but Her uncle Swiped her memory and told her she was Marie Smith. Benji falls for her, and Lilly becomes her best friend...Will her parents know it is her...Sequel to The Cloaked Vampire please R&R...hope you enjoy. LmBp
1. Default Chapter

This is what you have been waiting for... Joviality... If you have forgotten, this was last time in The Cloaked Vampire...  
  
Tears fell from Hermione eyes as she waited by the window. Wherever Lyn is Lyn looked at the stars. She too sang the song, but instead of Lynnie she used mommy and some of her words weren't pronounced right. "Mommy, if you can hear me, goes to sleep. I am fine and we will meet again, I pwomise. Goes to sleep now, please, and tell Isaac I love him." Lyn closed her eyes and lay down on the bed.  
  
She was locked in a room with bar's on her windows and a slot for food. She had a bed and cloths. She had some toys, and a picture of Isaac. "Happy birfday Isaac." She said and kissed his photo.  
  
"Happy birfday Lyn." Isaac said kissing the photo of her. Isaac lay down in Lyn's bed and cuddled with Lyn's blanky. Hermione and Draco lay down in their bed and Hermione cried herself to sleep as Draco comforted her.  
  
Ginny and Harry put the triplets to sleep and went to sleep themselves. Dumbledore and Billy sat in the common room. "One last thing before I leave Billy." Dumbledore said magically appearing a book. "From Phoenix's to Prophecies." Billy smiled at Dumbledore. "Its yours." Dumbledore said before leaving.  
  
Billy sat in the common room reading that book. He fell asleep on the couch after 400 pages. This was that day all of the Joviality ended for the Potters, the Malfoys, and Billy Granger...  
  
That was last time... now almost 9 years later, the twins are almost 11... we shall start with Lyn...  
  
"Lyn... Where are you Lyn?" Turk called up the stairs. "In the library." Lyn said shoving the book she was reading under her bed pretending to read a potion book. "What are you reading Lyn." Turk asked as he opened the door. "Potions." She said holding up the book. "Ah, yes, well I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat." He asked. "Sure, just send one of the house elves up with a cheese sandwich please... oh and a caramel latté." She smiled at her uncle who nodded and closed the door.  
  
"1 away...2 away...3 away... 4 away... 5 away... 6 away... He's gone." Lyn said to herself. She took the book out from under her chair. It was entitled 'Malfoy History' She flipped through a couple pages and stopped at a picture page. She didn't remember much of anything from when she was little... she remembered that her mother and father were vampires, but somehow, when she left them... she wasn't. She remembered her brother. She looked at 3 people with their arms linked. There was a boy with red hair, and then a boy with brown hair and in the middle was a girl with strait brown hair, her mother. The picture below it was of a blonde boy and her mother. The boy had his arm around her mother, he was her father. There was a knock at the door and a house elf walked in with her sandwich.  
  
"Thank you." Lyn said standing up and heading into her room which was attached to the library. She sat on her bed and ate her sandwich thinking. When she had finished her sandwich and her Latte, she walked down to her Uncle's office. "Uncle Turk, can I come in." She knocked on the door and opened it. "Yes, what do you need Lyn." He smiled at her. She sat down across from his desk. "Uncle Turk, I want to go to London." She said it out strait. He laughed, "Why would you want to do that?" He asked. "Well, I don't like going to muggle schools, I want to go to a Magic School, I've been looking into it, and I've found one that seems very good." She said and her uncle's eyes grew large.  
  
"What school would you like to go to Lyn?" Turk asked. "Well..." She handed him 'Hogwarts, a history.' "Hogwarts sir." She said and he looked at the book. "Lyn, go practice your drums and I will think about it." Turk said as his niece exited the room. "She doesn't know her parents went to Hogwarts, maybe it would be ok, I will put a memory charm on her from her past life, so she will remember nothing, and I will change her name to Marie Elizabeth Smith. Ok, go tell her to pack her bags, the year starts soon." He said to himself and then went to tell Lyn.  
  
He got to Lyn's room and she looked up from her drums. He had his wand pointed right at her. "Memoreo Counterus." He said and wiped her memory. She looked at him. "Well pack Marie, we have to leave soon." He said. He wiped the memory of everything that happened before she 7, he wiped her name and his, and any memory of her parents or brother. "Uncle, what is my name?" She asked him as he got down her trunk from the closet. "Well you are Marie Elizabeth Smith silly." (She doesn't know his name, but she knows he is her uncle.) "What is your name?" She asked. "Tomas James Smith, stop being silly and pack." He lied.  
  
She packed and they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Her uncle had changed over the 9 years, he had a bears and a mustache, so no one could tell it was Turk. Lyn had changed to, her hair was strait now, and not as blonde as Draco's, a little dirtier, but not dirty blonde. She smiled at her uncle and they got 2 rooms at the leaky cauldron, they were attached rooms. "Uncle Tom, why are we here again?" Her uncle looked at her. "I will be back later, and then I will tell you... don't go too far and be back at the hotel by 8." He said before apparating to Hogsmead. He wandered up to Hogwarts and walked to Dumbledore's office. Lucky for him Dumbledore was talking to non other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and raised an eye brow. "Mrs. Potter, I will talk to you later." He said and she nodded and looked at him. She smiled and walked away. "Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, my niece is almost 11, and we just moved here from America, and I was wondering if I could apply her for Hogwarts." Turk said. "What is your niece's name sir?" Dumbledore said as they walked into his office. "Well her name is Marie Elizabeth Smith." He said and Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down. "Ok, now do you have her birth certificate, and we should be able to let her join us at Hogwarts.  
  
Tom pulled out a fake birth certificate he had made when she stole Lyn. He had changed the name earlier that day; he changed the parent's names and the hospital too. Dumbledore looked it over and nodded. "Here is her list of thing, and I will add her to Hogwarts. Everything else is in the letter." Dumbledore said and shook Tom's hand. Tom went back to Hogsmead and apparated back to the leaky cauldron.  
  
Marie walked around Diagon Ally with money her Uncle had given her. Her uncle had owled her the list of things she needed and she was shopping now. She got her books first, then her robes, then her wand, and then the rest of the stuff. She finally went to the pet store. She walked in and immediately saw a pure black owl. There was nothing but black on him except his beak and feet. She got him down and went to pay for him. "He is a beauty." The clerk said as she paid him. "Thank you." She said taking the bird and leaving the store. She decided to take her stuff back to her room and then go wander around some more.  
  
She dropped it off and was walking along the streets. She decided to go read in the book shop. She sat on the 2nd story loft and read a book. "Isaac Pierre Malfoy, don't touch that." She heard a voice say down stairs. She picked up her book to go pay for it. She walked down the stairs and saw a whole bunch of book spilt in the aisle, with a brunette girl and a blonde boy picking them up. She saw a boy with shaggy brown hair talking to 2 boys with red brown hair that looked like they were twins. She saw a girl standing next to the boys with brown shaggy hair, she had red hair. There was a man at the clerk with Brown shaggy hair and glasses.  
  
She walked around the 2 adults picking up the books and through the middle of the kids talking and stood behind the man at the clerk. As she passed Hermione and Draco looked at her. Then all the kids looked at her and when Harry was done at the clerk he turned and looked down at the girl. "Oops, sorry." Harry said getting out of her way. She smiled and gave her book to the clerk. He told her the total and she paid for it. She picked back up the book and turned around. Everyone was looking at her. She looked around the room and behind her. She was getting a little freak out so she walked back past them and out the door.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said looking at her husband. "Did she remind you of Lyn too?" Draco asked picking up the last book. "She reminded me." Harry said. Hermione and Draco stood up and watched her walk down the street. "I just hope she goes to Hogwarts because she was Hot." Benji said. Everyone looked at him. "What, she was." He said and all of them left the store and went to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch.  
  
Marie met her Uncle in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. "Have fun today Marie?" He asked. "Yeah, I bought this book. But these people looked at me weird, so I left after buying it." She said. He laughed. "Hey Uncle Tom, I have a question." She said. "Go ahead." He said taking a sip of his soup. "May I get my bellybutton pierced?" She asked. "Sure." He said. "You are the best uncle ever." She said handing him the permission slip she had picked up today at the magic piercing shop today. He singed it and she kissed him and ate the rest of her soup.  
  
She looked at the table in back of her uncle and saw a woman with red hair. She heard a loud crowd come in and saw the people from the book shop pass her. Benji smiled at her as she passed. "Um, Uncle Tom, I am going to see if they piercing shop can't fit me in today, so... I will be back later ok." She smiled got up, kissed him on the cheek, and left the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Should I go talk to her?" Benji asked Isaac as she got up and kissed her the man she sat with. "Go for it, but remember, just ask her name, where she goes to school, how old she it, stuff like that, don't blow your chance dude." Joel said. Billy walked over to the table and sat down. "Hello everyone." He said. "Mum, may I be excused." Benji asked as he saw the girl leave. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked. "No." he said. "Then you may go, but we are leaving at 8, so don't go far." Ginny said and Benji got up and left pulling Isaac and Joel with him.  
  
"I am guessing it has something to do with that girl." Lilly said. "Go follow them please." Harry said and Lilly did as she was told. Lilly caught up with the boys and watched them walk behind Benji. Benji caught up with Marie and walked right beside her. "Hello, I'm Benji." He said as Marie turned to look at him. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Marie." She said shaking his hand. Lilly, Isaac, and Joel watched pretending to look at Quidditch supplies.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Benji asked as Marie stopped walking and turned towards him. "Yes, this is my first year. I came from America." She said smiling. "Yeah this is my first year too, I came from here." Marie giggled. Benji smiled at her. "So, where are you and your parents staying?" He asked. "Oh, well I live with my uncle and he and I are staying in the Leaky cauldron until he finds a house." Marie said.  
  
"Oh, that's cool, what house do you want to be in?" Benji asked. "Well I was thinking Slytherin; I hope I am what about you?" She asked. "Well my whole family has been in Gryffindor so I expect Gryffindor." He said. "Where are you going?" He said looking at the paper in her hand. "Oh, this is a permission slip to get my bellybutton pierced." She looked behind him at the 3 others looking at them.  
  
"Who are they?" She giggled "Oh, well the one with the brown hair is my best friend, and the other two are my sister and brother." He said motioning for them to come over. They ran over and stood next to Benji. "Guys, this is Marie..." He looked at her. "Smith, Marie Smith." She smiled. "Isaac Malfoy." Isaac shook her hand. "I know, im guessing it was your mother that yelled at you in the book store." She giggled. "Yeah." Isaac blushed. "Lilly Potter, and my brother Joel, and well you know Benji." Lilly said as he and Joel shook Marie's hand. "Well, you should get going; Marie is going to get her bellybutton pierced." Benji said. "Cool, can I come." Lilly said. "Sure." Marie smiled and they said goodbye to the boys and walked down the street.  
  
"Sorry for them, they are totally annoying." Lilly said as they entered the magic piercing store. Marie and Lilly sat down and Marie unfolded her permission slip. It had boxes where you check off what you want done, Marie made sure the clerk wasn't looking and checked off Cartilage as well as bellybutton. Lilly laughed. "Wont your parents care." She asked. "My uncle, and no he won't care." Marie smiled and the clerk called them up.  
  
"So who's getting what?" He asked. "Well here is my permission slip, and it says cartilage and bellybutton." Marie said. Lilly sat back down as Marie sat in the chair. "I'll do your cartilage, then bellybutton." He said and magically did her left cartilage then her right. He then did her bellybutton and she hopped of the chair. "Thank you." She said giving him the money and Lilly and her left.  
  
"Your uncle let you get double piercing and you bellybutton then your cartilage man you are lucky." Lilly said as they walked back the leaky cauldron. They entered and Marie didn't see her uncle. "Do you want to hang out for the rest of the day?" Lilly asked. "Sure." Marie said walking with Lilly to where the families where sitting. "Mum, Dad, Mya, Draco, Billy, this is Marie, we are going to hang out today, is that ok?" Lilly asked standing next to where her mom was sitting.  
  
"Of course it is, is it ok with Marie's parents?" Ginny asked. "My Uncle and we are going to ask him now." Marie said smiling. "Can we come?" Benji asked. "No." Lilly said turning as Marie giggle and they went upstairs to go asked Marie's uncle. "Uncle Tom." Marie said opening the door. "Hey Marie." He said. "Uncle Tom, this is Lilly Potter, we are going to hang out today, is that ok?" Her uncle looked at Lilly. "Well Marie we just got here..." Marie cut him off. "Thanks Uncle Tom, I'll be back later." She said kissing his cheek and leaving with Lilly.  
  
Lilly giggled. "He was going to say no." She said. "I know, but he never said no, so I thanked him and left, my uncle is cool." Marie said as they waved goodbye to the families and left the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The day went by and Lilly went home and tomorrow came soon. Today was the day they went to Hogwarts. "Now, you have everything right." Marie's uncle said as they got onto Platform 9 ¾. "Yes, I do, but I need to board the train now, so good bye Uncle Tom, and remember to write me with the new address I will send Night with letters every so often. Goodbye Uncle Tom. "She said kissing him on the cheek and getting on the train. She chose a back compartment and sat down. Lilly and 3 other girls soon joined her.  
  
"Hello, I am Anne Zabini." One girl with long brown hair said. "And I am Emily Patil." The other girl with long Black hair said. "Marie Smith." Marie said. "Lilly Potter." Lilly said. The girls changed into their robes and when the train stopped they all got in the same boat. Ginny welcomed them and lead them into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and made some announcement like the Mrs. potter and Mrs. Malfoy were back at Hogwarts to teach again. And then the sorting began.  
  
"As I call you name you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head and it will tell you your house. "First Lilly Potter." Ginny smiled at her daughter and put the hat on her head. 'Ah yes, very smart, and cunning, very sly, better be...SLYTHERIN.' The hat said and Ginny looked back at Harry with wide eyes. "Um... Isaac Malfoy." Ginny said putting the hat on his head. "Gryffindor." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Benji Potter." Ginny smiled at her son. "Gryffindor." She smiled at her son as he went to sit down. "Marie Smith." Ginny said placing the hat on her head. "Hmm... very smart, and brave, but cunning and sly, Tricky, better be...SLYTHERIN." She smiled and sat down next to Lilly.  
  
Joel was sorted into Gryffindor, Anne into Slytherin, and Emily in Slytherin. Many other names where called and final they were done. The feast started and ended. Everyone went to his or her commons. Marie, Lilly, Anne, and Emily had now become best friends. They were sharing a room with 2 other girls.  
  
"Hey Benji." Isaac looked at Benji who was lying in his bed. "Yeah Isaac?" Benji and Joel looked at him. "Does your sister like me?" He asked. Benji and Joel laughed. "Did you even have to ask?" Joel said. Another boy in the room join the discussion. "I am James Thomas, who are you guys. "Benji and Joel Potter." Benji and Joel said. "Isaac Malfoy." James looked at Isaac. "How did a Malfoy get into Gryffindor?" Isaac Laughed. "My mom was in Gryffindor, and well my Dad was Draco." Isaac said. The boys went to sleep and short after so did the girls.  
  
(A/N...Hope you like the first, chapter... I couldn't stop writing, I love this story, I keep wanting to call Lilly-Ginny, and Marie-Hermione... YEY... hope you like this story as much as I do... ending with a song... lets see... Blink-182...Here's your letter...  
  
Cut the skin to the bone  
  
Fall asleep all alone  
  
Hear your voice in the dark  
  
Lose myself in your eyes  
  
Choke my voice Say goodnight  
  
as the world falls apart  
  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
  
I need some more time to fix this  
  
Here's a letter for you  
  
But the words get confused  
  
And the conversation dies  
  
Apologize for the past  
  
Talk some shit take it back  
  
Are we cursed to this life  
  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
  
I need some more time to fix this  
  
I'm talking to the ceiling  
  
My life just lost all meaning  
  
Do one thing for me tonight  
  
I'm dying in this silence  
  
The last star left in heaven  
  
Is falling down to earth and  
  
Do you still feel the same way  
  
Do you still feel the same way  
  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
  
I need some more time to fix this 


	2. I'm NOT Lyn, stop calling me that

FLASHBACK

Joel was sorted into Gryffindor, Anne into Slytherin, and Emily in Slytherin. Many other names where called and final they were done. The feast started and ended. Everyone went to his or her commons. Marie, Lilly, Anne, and Emily had now become best friends. They were sharing a room with 2 other girls.

"Hey Benji." Isaac looked at Benji who was lying in his bed. "Yeah Isaac?" Benji and Joel looked at him. "Does your sister like me?" He asked. Benji and Joel laughed. "Did you even have to ask?" Joel said. Another boy in the room joined the discussion. "I am James Thomas, who are you guys?" he asked "Benji and Joel Potter." Benji and Joel said. "Isaac Malfoy." James looked at Isaac. "How did a Malfoy get into Gryffindor?" Isaac Laughed. "My mom was in Gryffindor, and well my Dad was Draco." Isaac said. The boys went to sleep and short after so did the girls.

END FLASHBACK

'_Lyn, where are you Lyn?' the boy with brown hair said. 'Where am I am, I want my uncle I don't like it here' She had said. 'No, Lyn, its me, Isaac, remember Lyn, try to remember.' He said. 'I can't.' She had said._

Marie was woken with 6 girls standing around her. "You were having a nightmare Marie, what was it about." Lilly sat at the edge of her bed. "I don't know, I can't remember." Marie lied blinking. Marie looked at her clock... 3 am. Lilly, can I talk to you." Marie said tugging on Lilly's sleeve as she turned to go back to bed. "Sure, what is it Marie." Lilly sat back on the edge of the bed. "My dream was weird, he kept calling me Lyn." Lilly looked at her weird. "Who kept calling you Lyn?" She asked. "Isaac, he said try to remember, but what does he want me to remember, I'm not Lyn." Marie said. "Can I tell you a story, but you can't tell anyone I told you." Marie nodded.

"When Isaac was born, he had a twin named Lyn. She had curly blonde hair, much like you. Her uncle, Turk, stole her and took her out of the country. She has a prophecy; it said she would return on the 11th year of being on earth. But if something was changed, then she might not be able to remember. That day in the book store, everyone saw you and we thought that Lyn had come back, if people look at you weird that is why, we think you are Lyn, but you aren't, you are Marie." Lilly said getting up and going back to her bed.

Marie made sure everyone was asleep again and then got out the invisibility cloak her uncle gave her and crept out of the common. She walked through the dungeons and out the door to the grounds. She walked down to the lake and sat on a rock. Night came and sat on her shoulder.

Isaac woke with a start. "Lyn." He said. Benji and Joel looked at him. "What's wrong man?" Joel asked. "I just had a dream about Lyn, but it was Marie." He said climbing out of bed. "What are you doing?" Benji asked as Isaac dug through his trunk. He pulled out a parchment and held his wand to it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said and the Mauders (sp?) Map showed a picture of the school with name on it. He saw the name Lyn sitting by the lake. "What's wrong Isaac?" Joel asked. "Lyn." He said throwing on his dad's old invisibility cloak and ran out the door. He ran down the steps and out to the lake.

Marie took of her invisibility cloak and looked up at the stars. "Lyn." She heard a voice behind her and reached for her cloak. "No, Marie it is me, Isaac." Marie put down her cloak and looked back up at the stars. "Marie, can I ask you a question?" Isaac sat down next to Marie. "Sure." She said. "How long have you live with your uncle?" He asked. "Well I don't know, probably since I was one or 2, why?" She asked. "Do you remember your parents? I mean, what happened to them." Isaac looked at her. She looked at the lake and then she ha a vision.

'_She was sitting in the library in America and looking at a book called Malfoy History. She flipped a couple of pages and looked at the pictures. One picture was of 3 people with their arms linked. There was a boy with red hair, and then a boy with brown hair and in the middle was a girl with strait brown hair, her mother. The picture below it was of a blonde boy and her mother. The boy had his arm around her mother, he was her father.'_

Her vision ended and she looked at Isaac. "Isaac, I don't know, I am so confused." She said grabbing her cloak, putting it on and running away. "Marie, wait, we need to talk." Isaac ran after her but she went into the Slytherin common and went back to sleep. Marie woke with a very big head ache. She had balloons on her bed and a box tied to Night. "I tried to take it off of him, but he wouldn't let me." Lilly said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"It's my birthday today; it's from my Uncle Tom." She said opening the package. "Weird, its Isaacs birthday too." Lilly said. Marie looked inside the box and saw some books, one of which was a book called Smith History. She looked inside and saw all these picture of people she didn't know. "Um, I will be back Marie. Stay here." Lilly said rushing out the door.

"Mom, can I talk to, in private." Isaac said. "Sure sweetie lets go to my office." She said as they went into a door. "Now what is it?" Hermione looked at her son. "Do you remember the Mauders Map Uncle Harry gave me and the boys? Well last night I had a dream about... well about Lyn. And when I got out the Mauders Map it said she was by the lake, so I took out dad's invisibility cloak and followed her. But it was Marie, the girl from the bookstore. I asked her what happened to her parents and she sat there with her eyes closed for a minute and then opened them breathing heavily and said she was confused and ran away." Hermione looked at him with BIG eyes.

"Aunt Mya." Lilly opened the door and saw her aunt and cousin. "Today is Marie's birthday." She said. "So." Isaac said. "It's your birthday too doofas." Lilly said and Hermione's eyes got bigger. "Will you bring this Marie to me?" Mya asked Lilly. She nodded and left in a rush. "Say happy birthday in your mind, try to talk to her with your mind." Isaac looked at his mom. He closed his eyes.

'_Happy Birthday Lyn.' He said in his head. 'Isaac?' Marie heard Isaac in her head. 'You can hear me?' He smiled. 'Ahh, this is freaky, get out of my head and stop calling me Lyn.' She snapped at him._

"She could hear me, she told me to get out of her head and stop calling her Lyn." Isaac looked sad. Minutes later Lilly returned with Marie. "You wanted to see me professor?" She looked at Isaac and then backs at Hermione. "Ms. Smith, we are doing a project and we need your baby pictures." Marie nodded and smiled. "Can you get my uncle in the fireplace please, he has some." Marie smiled and Hermione did so. Soon enough her uncle was in the fireplace. "Uncle Tom, I need some baby picture of me please. The ones from the mantel are fine." Marie smiled at him. He looked at her but didn't see anyone else in the room. He disappeared and moments later a hand was in the fireplace with pictures.

His head came back to the fireplace and then Hermione came and looked at him. "I need to speak with you Thomas Smith." Turk looked at her and swallowed as Hermione pulled him through the fire. He stood next to Marie as she handed the baby pictures to Hermione. "Lyn, you came back to us." Hermione said a tear coming from her eye. "No, I'm Marie Elizabeth Smith, I don't know a Lyn." Marie said looking up at her uncle. "Tell her TURK." Hermione said as Isaac ran to go get his Dad.

Draco and Isaac was there within minutes and Lyn was in tears. "Get the Minister in the fireplace." Hermione said and Draco did. Guards were there in minutes and so were Dumbledore and the rest of the Potter's. Lyn was sitting in the corner crying as everyone around her was yelling and shouting and not even noticing her. She crawled out of the office and no one noticed her except Benji, who had been watching her the whole time.

"Lyn, where are you going?" Benji asked. "Leave me alone, stop calling me Lyn." She said running into Slytherin common. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She took out her backpack and shoved everything she could fit into it. She took the picture of her and her uncle and shoved it in too. She let Night out the window and told him to wait in Hogsmead for her. She took out her money (A LOT) and put it in her pocket. She took out her wand and put on her invisibility cloak. She snuck out the doors of Hogwarts and ran all the way to Hogsmead. She looked around the almost deserted town and saw the shop she was looking for. The Quidditch shop. She went into it. "I would like to buy a broom." She said to the man at the counter. "Ok, what kind." He asked. "Your fastest and newest kind." She said setting her money on the counter. "Alright, then you want this." He said taking out a LightSpeed-2004. "I'll take it." she said paying the man and collecting her access money.

She went outside and found Night on a lamppost. She looked around and found The Town Side Inn. She went and collected a room under the name Marie Smith. She got one of the smaller rooms.

Benji ran through the halls back to his aunt's office. The guards were gone and now it was just The Malfoys and The Potter's and Dumbledore. "She's gone." Benji said out of breath.

(A/N...I know this was a short chapter... but oh well, I had a writers block today, I couldn't think of anything to write... so yeah hope you like it so far... Sry last time I told you the song was Bloody Valentine, but it was HOLD ON... sry I was gonna put Bloody Valentine, but I changed my mind and forgot to change the name... so her is Maroon 5...THIS LOVE!!!

I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...

BIG NEWS!!!!!!!! Ok my sis was snooping in my stuff and I hate her reading it, so I changed The Cloaked Vampire's name to Changed For Life...so if you are looking for it, it is under that name!!!


	3. Thats my sis' speech

FLASHBACK

Benji ran through the halls back to his aunt's office. The guards were gone and now it was just The Malfoys and The Potter's and Dumbledore. "She's gone." Benji said out of breath.

END FLASHBACK

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at Benji. "What, who Lyn, where did she go?" Hermione looked at him. "She's going to fly." Isaac said and everyone looked confused at him. "She just bout a Lightspeed-2004, she is going home." He said his eyes were glazed over and he was staring into space. "Where is she going Isaac, where is your sister going?" Draco came and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She is going to try to find herself, she is in The Riverside Inn right now, 4th floor, room 232." Isaac said looking back at his family. "She can take the fighting, no one had fought about her since she was 2, Turk treated her like she was Queen, he never hurt her, she loved him and he loved her. And you just took the one person she had loved for 9 years away from her and on her birthday to top it all off, Nice going." He said turning and leaving the room with the triplets following him.

"It's all my fault, my baby left, and it's all my fault, she doesn't even know me, im her mother, and she doesn't even know me." Tears rolled from Hermione's eyes. "Its ok love, we will find her." Draco put his arms around her. She pushed him off and went to the door way. "Do you know how that feels, your daughter, who doesn't even know you, turns up after 9 fucken years, 9 years I have been in agony, waiting for my little girl to come back and be in my arms, and I screwed it all up, I messed up being with my child Draco, you don't know how that feels." Hermione ran from the room with Draco on her heels.

Isaac, Lilly, Benji, and Joel ran down the road to Hogsmead and into The Riverside Inn. They looked around at the table and saw Lyn sitting in the corner. The sat down next to her and looked at her. "My Uncle was the only one there for me, since I was 2, and I notice that neither my mother, nor father came looking for me. My uncle fed me, and clothed me, and put a roof over my head, when my parents were half way across the world and didn't even come to see if I was ok. My uncle bout me drums for my 4th birthday, and a horse for my 5th, a pool for my 6th, a go-kart for my 7th, a library in the house for my 8th, and concert tickets for my 9th and 10th, and for my 11th, he brought me to Hogwarts, because that's what would make me happy, to go to a Magic school with kids like me. Now my Uncle had been sent to Jail for everything he did for me, everything he bought me, the roof he put over my head, and the food he put in my stomach. If anyone was to ask who my family was, I would say my uncle, not any of you. And from the time I was 2, until today, I never hated anything, my life was perfect, nothing was wrong in my life, now, you and your families, have screwed up my whole life. I hope you're happy." Lyn stopped and bit her lip to keep from crying.

They could tell she had been crying from her tear stained cheeks. Isaac looked at her amazed. He gave a half laugh. "How can you say that? My life has been a living hell since I was two. While you were in America, my mother cried herself to sleep, every single night, my father walked me to my room after dinner to make sure I got there safe, I wasn't allowed to be happy, I couldn't leave the house because someone might steal me. I had no friends, except for the triplets, my mother didn't trust anyone. On my birthday, every year my mother cried the whole day. Do you know how it feels to have you mother cry every single minute on your birthday. Knowing that you had a sister, who could be dying or dead. Your life might have been perfect, but our lives, were a living hell because of your uncle. All because on our 2nd birthday, you went with him to get a present and never came back. He stole you from us. When we saw you in the book store, my mother cried and cried, because she remembered you, and then when I told her it was you, she was never happier in her life, her little girl had returned." Isaac said getting up and shook his head at Lyn and left the table.

Lyn started to cry and Benji put his arms around he shoulders. "Don't cry Lyn; come with us back to Hogwarts. Hermione is a wonderful mother. Everyone is so worried about you, and im sure that we could get your uncle out so you can visit him." He said and she looked at him. She nodded and got up. She sent all of her stuff back to Hogwarts but when she got there she told everyone to go ahead, that she wanted to spend a little time on the Quidditch pitch. The nodded and she went to the pitch. Mounting her new broom she took off up into the air. She did laps round and round the pitch. When she final stopped she floated in the middle of the pitch and heard someone clap. She looked over and saw Draco in the stands. She blushed and flew over to him.

"That was brilliant." Draco said as she dismounted in the stands. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." He gave her a week smile. "If you're not ready to call me Dad, I understand, but call me Draco instead." He said standing up. "Ok, Draco." She nodded and stood up. "Shall we go back and see Hermione." Draco said holding out his hand. She nodded and took his hand as he led her back to the common. "So where did you learn to fly like that?" He asked. "My uncle taught me. He also taught me how to play the drums, and swim, and ride a horse." She added. She liked to talk about her uncle, she loved him. Draco nodded as they entered the common.

Hermione greeted them and looked at the clock. It was almost 8:45 and it was just getting dark outside. (That is what time it gets dark at my house) "We will talk tomorrow, but now we should be getting ready for bed." Hermione said taking Lyn by the hand and leading her up to her and the rest of the girl's room. Lyn changed into her pajamas. "Lyn, dear, come with me, it will only take a minute or two but I want to show you something." Hermione said smiling at her daughter. Lyn nodded and followed Hermione.

Hermione led her to her common that she shares with the Potters and that the kids use to live in before the children went to Hogwarts. "This was your room that you shared with your brother." Hermione said opening a door. Lyn followed her mother inside and looked around. Dumbledore said we could keep it, incase you returned and wanted your own room. Everything of your we put over here and that is where your brother lived until this year. Hermione said pointing to each side of the room.

Hermione picked up a music box and twisted it. It began to play the melody of Goodnight my someone. Hermione smiled as Lyn began to hum the tune while looking around the room. She went over to the bed opposite of her brother and looked at the contents on the bed. One was a small pink blanket. "We wrapped you up in that blanket the first time we brought you home to the Manor." Hermione smiled and walked up to her daughter. Another object was a present wrapped in brown paper. "It was your birthday present, when you were two." Hermione smiled even more. "May I?" Lyn asked sitting on the bed and picking up the present. "Please, do." Hermione said sitting next to Lyn.

Lyn unwrapped the paper carefully. She wanted to cry so bad as she looked inside. It was a photo album. She opened it and on the first page were her Hermione and Draco surrounded by Harry and Ginny. She was in Hermione's arms and Isaac was in Draco's. "That was 20 minutes after you were born." Hermione put a hand on Lyn's shoulder.

"May I have these?" Lyn asked looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head, "They are yours." She smiled and got off the bed. "If you ever want to talk, you can always come to me or Draco, now off to bed with you." Hermione smiled, kissed her daughters forehead, and left the room. Lyn went back to her room and Lilly greeted her. "What's that?" Lilly pointed to what Lyn was carrying. "Hermione gave it to me; it was my 2nd birthday present." Lilly giggled and climbed in her bed. Lyn got in her own bed and sat up. She looked at the book and opened it.

That night she finally broke through her uncles Memory charm and remembered everything that happened to her. When she woke the next morning she went in seek of Dumbledore. She wandered the hallways. She finally came across a big statue. She had remembered this statue from a VERY long time ago. She looked at it.

After a very long half hour of guessing the password, Draco walked by. "That password today is lemon drop; he always makes it a candy." Draco whispered and the kept walking down the hall. "Thank you." Lyn called after him and he gave her thumbs up, not even turning his back. "Lemon Drop." She said and the statue began to move.

She walked in and knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Come in." He said and she did. Harry was already in there. "Well Ms. Lyn, good to see you, and Harry, we shall talk later." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded and Smiled at Lyn before leaving. "What can I do for you Lyn?" Dumbledore asked as she sat down. "I would like to put all my memories in a pensive sir." She said.

"Well, I guess that is ok, um, we shall set a date, you just tell me when and I will get you a pensive and find someone to help you." Dumbledore said. "Well do you think you could find me one, in one week?" She asked. "I will try, is that all you wanted?" He asked. "Yes, thank you Professor." She said getting up and leaving.

She walked down the hall and was stopped by some boys who whistled and hooted. She rolled her eyes and started too walked around them. The boy who was 'leading the pack' grabbed her arm. "What's the rush princess?" He asked spinning her so she faced him. "I was actually going to see my brother." She said politely trying to break free of his grasp. "Well I am Kurt Zabini, you know my sister, and you are looking hot today." He said pulling her closer. "I would say the same to you, but I would be lying." She said although he was rather cute.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to a house mate? So why don't you just give me what I want and we can be on our way." Her eyes widened as she shuttered in pure disgust. "Let her go Zabini, she wants nothing to do with you." Benji said as him, Joel, and Isaac walked up to the boys and Lyn. "How would you know, your just stupid Gryffindors." Zabini said pulling Lyn to his side and putting his arm around her waist. "For one, I am her brother, and two, if you would like me to go get our dad, Professor Malfoy, I would be glad to." Isaac said a scowl on his face. "I'll talk to you later babe, we can finish this in my room, I'll find you later." Lyn began to shake a little but only Benji noticed.

Kurt let her go and she ran to her brother side as Zabini walked off. "Thank you." She said. "Can we talk somewhere, I am freezing out her." She said. Benji took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Thank you Benji, but still why don't we go to the library and talk in one of the back rooms." She said walking in the middle of Benji and Isaac, with Joel on the other side of Isaac. Somewhere in between there and the library Lyn looked at Benji who was looking at her. She blushed and looked at the floor. They kept walking and she got the nerve to entangle her hand in his. This time he was the one blushing, Joel and Isaac just started to crack up.

They got to the library and walked to one of the back rooms. She smiled as they got there and let go of Benji's hand. She sat down in a big chair and looked at the boys who had sat of the sofa facing the fire. She was the first to talk. "Isaac, I am sorry for being such a bitch down at Hogsmead, I didn't want to remember, I thought my life was perfect, but I realized now that I was living a fairy tale, and this Christmas they are making me a room in Malfoy Manor and having all the stuff from my house in America brought over here. And so this Christmas I will know what its like to be a Malfoy again and I would like to stay a Malfoy for a long time." She finished and looked at the fire. "Maybe someday you'll be a Potter." Isaac laughed at Joel's remark, but Lyn and Benji blushed.

"Lyn, I am glad you are coming home, for good, I missed you, but now I think me and Joel will leave for a while, I need to talk to you Joel." Isaac got up and head to the door. "But I want tom stay here and why isn't Benji...OHH, you want to show me something, ok Isaac, I'm coming." Benji blushed even redder so it looked like he was Rudolf the red faced wizard, but Lyn just giggled. Isaac and Joel stepped out the door and made the wall so they could see through it but Lyn and Benji couldn't see them. "So, you come here often?" Benji asked, and Lyn giggled. Lyn moved from the chair onto the couch next to Benji. "Make a move Benji." Joel said. "SHHH." The librarian looked at them. Isaac and Joel look back at the room and saw their sibling just starring at the fire.

"Benji, do you like me." Lyn asked looking at him. Benji looked from the fire over to her and then back at the fire. "Say something sweet." Isaac whispered, but only Joel could hear him. "Well...I...um... you see..." He stuttered and Lyn giggled. Isaac and Joel both hit their foreheads. "Benji." Lyn said and Benji looked at her. Lyn leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and Benji was even redder than before. It was like he was frozen. Isaac and Joel hooted and whistled and Lyn heard them. "One sec. Benji." She said getting up and opening the door. She looked at her brother and Joel. "High five Lynnie." Joel said and Lyn laughed. She took out her wand and made the wall back to normal and put a hex on it so no one could see in it. "Goodbye boys." She said and closed the door walking back and sitting next to Benji.

Benji looked at her and smiled. He leant in and kissed her, gliding his tongue along her bottom lip asking access to her mouth. She granted him access and his slid his tongue in her mouth. She giggled inside his mouth making him laugh. He moved his lips from her mouth to her ear trailing kissed back to her mouth. She giggled and pushed against him a little moving the pressure more on him and then got off the couch. "See you later Benji." She said moving to the door. "Wait Lyn, do you maybe wannagooutsometime?" He mumbled the last part. "Love to, you know where I live." She said opening the door and giggling before leaving. She walked out the door and saw Isaac and Joel smirking. "Next time sis, you might want to cover the window." Isaac said smirking even more. Lyn blushed, giggle and walked back to the common room. She let herself fall onto her bed in a day dream. "Who did you just snog?" Lilly ran up to her bed giggling. "Your brother." Lyn said starring at the ceiling. "Aww, that is so romantic." Lilly said after Lyn told her the story.

They walked down to the common room and sat on the couches talking. Of all people to walking in right when Lyn had just said, he is so Hot, Kurt and his were them. "OH, I see your talking about me, you know Lyn, and we need to finish what we started, how bout we go for a little walk." He said smirking as he walked over to the girls. "We didn't start anything, and I wouldn't be caught dead walking with you, plus I have a boyfriend." Lyn said as Lilly and her got up to go upstairs to their room. For the second time the day Kurt grabbed her hand. "Let me go." She said. Kurt pulled her close his grip still tight and pushed against the wall. He leaned all his weight on her and kissed her. Lilly saw her eyes as they pleaded to her. Lilly ran from the room to go and get the boys.

Kurt didn't stop as he pushed his tongue in her mouth and slid a hand up her shirt. Lyn moaned in discomfort, but Kurt took it the wrong way and thought it was out of pleasure. He quickly threw her onto the couch and got on top of. He raised her shirt over her head and pulled it off. She tried and tried to push him off but failed. As he moved his hand up her skirt the portrait opened but Lyn couldn't see who it was because of the back of the couch. She soon felt Kurt being pulled off of her and she covered her bra with her arms because she knew who it was. As Isaac and Joel started to beat up Kurt, Benji came over and put his jacket on Lyn again. She thanked him as he sat next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched Kurt fight his way out of the fight. He ran strait to his room. Lyn gripped the jacket around her as Joel and Isaac walked over. "Ok, I know you are my sis's boyfriend, but since she has no shirt on under that, I am gonna have to ask you to move. Isaac said and Benji, who was terrified of Isaac ever since Isaac have him the 'that is my little sis' speech, moved over and Isaac sat in between them. "You're such a butthead." Lyn said playfully slapping Isaacs arm. "That's what brothers are for." Lyn smiled at him and stood up. Lilly walked over to the steps and waited for Lyn. Lyn walked over to Benji. Isaac and Benji stood up. Lyn rolled her eyes at her brother and kissed Benji. Benji put his arms around Lyn's waist and she giggled. Isaac cleared his throat and Lyn and Benji broke apart.

Lyn giggled walking over to the stairs. She turned back to the boys and threw Benji his jacket so not she was standing in front of the boys with a bra on. She noticed this and ran with Lilly up the stairs. Isaac and Joel moved to the door but Benji watched her al the way up the stairs. "Benji, my sister, get it that is my sister." Isaac said asked the boys walked down the hall. The were stopped in the Dungeons by Draco. "Why were you three in the Slytherin common room?" He asked. Isaac looked to Joel who looked to Benji who gulped. "You have to ask Lyn, but make sure she stays away from Kurt Zabini." Benji said. "Oh, dad did you hear, Benji is going out with Lyn." Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Benji and opened his mouth to speak. "Isaac has given me a speech about it I hurt her I am dead, if I touch her I am dead, pretty much the 'I am the brother' speech, meaning if I even touch bare skin the is usually covered by robes I am dead." Benji said looking at the floor. Draco nodded, "I will ask your mother to ask Lyn, get going boys, and stay out of the Common, got it." Draco said turning and the boys ran all the way back to Gryffindor Common.

Lilly and Lyn told everyone else what had happened and they looked at her in awe. "My BROTHER, EWW, I am so telling my mother, my father will be proud of him, but my mother is a different story. Eww." Anne said. "Your boyfriend, who is Lilly's brother, got to see you in your bra." Emily giggled. Lyn laughed as they all sat on the floor playing truth or dare.

(My next chapter will be titled Truth or Dare, because it is fun to play truth or dare, especially when it involves boys and breaking the rules... You can't wait can you...? Sry I haven't written in a couple days, I hurt my hand bad... and one of my horses colts kicked me in the shin... it HURT BADLY!!! Ok so hopped you like the chapter... I will end with Simple Plan... What's my age again?


	4. Truth or Dare

FLASHBACK

Lilly and Lyn told everyone else what had happened and they looked at her in awe. "My BROTHER, EWW, I am so telling my mother, my father will be proud of him, but my mother is a different story. Eww." Anne said. "Your boyfriend, who is Lilly's brother, got to see you in your bra." Emily giggled. Lyn laughed as they all sat on the floor playing truth or dare.

END FLASHBACK

"Ok, this isn't fun; we need guys...Gryffindor guys." Emily smirked calling her owl. "You know there not allowed in here, and they won't break the rules." Anne said. "If I know my brothers, and Isaac, and James, Tom, and Alex, they will break the rules to play truth or dare with some girls." Lilly said. "But they can't get past the stairs." Lyn said. "Yes they can, if on of us is out there with them they can." A Girl named Sara said sitting next to Lilly. "Thanks for volunteering Sara." Lilly said as Anne wrote a note and send it to the boys. Minutes later Sara was back in the room with 5 boys all in boxers.

"Um, girls, why don't we go into our bathroom and change and we will be right out boys." Lilly said grabbing her clothes and followed the rest of the girls into the bathroom attached to their room. The boys looked around the room and sat on the floor. The laughed at the posters on the wall of Quidditch players with hearts around their heads. They girls were out in a flash and each sat in between a boy. Lilly next to Isaac, Joel next to Anne, Lyn next to Benji, Sarah next to James, and Emily next to Alex.

"So, Isaac you go first, Truth or Dare." Lilly said. "Truth." He smirked. "Who do you like?" Isaac blushed and mumbled. "Ilikeyou." She giggled. "I can't hear you." "I said, I like you." She smirked and leaned against him. "Hey maybe I can give the 'that is my little sis' speech." Benji smirked. "Ok then, Joel, truth or dare." Isaac asked. "Dare." He said. "Shit, I was prepared for you to say Truth, well um, Benji, let me ask you something." Benji crawled over to Isaac and Isaac whispered in his ear. Benji burst out laughing, "Go ahead." He said sitting back down next to Lyn. "Ok, Joel, I dare you to snog Alex." Joel and Alex froze and looked at each other. Everyone pushed them into the middle of the circle and watched them. "Sorry for this man." Joel said kissing Alex on the lips. "Come on, add some tongue." Anne shouted. (They put a silencing charm on the room.)

Joel slid his tongue into Alex's mouth and almost gagged. Everyone burst into laughter, Joel and Alex stopped kissing and sat back down. "You are going to pay for that man, cause it is my turn and I am picking Lyn." Joel turned to Lyn as she said "Dare." He smirked. Joel looked over at Isaac and his smirk grew. "Lyn, I dare you to take off your shirt, but leave on you bra as we put whip cream all over you chest and let Benji lick it off." Lyn gasped and Isaac's eyes grew two sizes. "No way." He said and looked at Benji whose eyes were as big as Lyn's. "She picked Dare, so Lyn, off with the shirt." Joel said as whip cream appeared in front of everyone except Isaac, Benji, and Lyn. Lyn lay down in the middle of the circle with only her bra to cover her chest.

Everyone started to fill her bare skin with whip cream and she started to laugh. "Its cold." She said. "Wont be for long." Lilly smirked. "When they were done they got back into a circle and all eyes fell on Benji. He moved closer and straddled Lyn who was giggling hysterically but when he moved closer she stopped. Everyone started to chant. "Benji, Benji, Benji, Benji." Benji started to lick at her bellybutton. He moved up just below her bra. When it came time he moved around her bra and started to lick above her bra. When there were only 2 little mouths of whip cream he stopped and looked at everyone else. "Wait, I have to add something." Joel said making 2 cherries appear one on each mound.

Benji looked down at Lyn who was smiling. He moved down and started to lick her bra. Lyn broke out in Hysterics again. Benji ate the cherries and then put his mouth over on of the mounds and ate it, Isaac was infuriated. Benji did the same for the other and when all the whip cream was gone he moved to her mouth and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "Get a room." Emily laughed. "We are in one." Benji said getting off Lyn and helping her up. "Ok, pause the game for a minute because however much I didn't mind that bath I just got, I am very sticky." Lyn said running to the bathroom with her shirt in hand.

"We will talk later Benji." Isaac said looking at Benji. Benji froze and gulped. Lyn came back out and sat next to Benji. "Ok, so its my turn, lets see. Sara truth or dare." She said. "Truth." She said. "Ok, lets see, have you ever had it before, you know, with a guy." Sara blushed. "Yes." Everyone's eyes dropped except Alex's, he was just a shade of pink. "With who." Lyn asked. "Alex." Sara said looking at Alex. "Go Alex." Isaac, Joel, Benji and James said. The girls rolled their eyes. "I tell you when later, but now James, truth or dare." Sara said. "Dare." James looked at Sara who smirked.

"Ok, James, why don't you, make Benji and Isaac fire at the same time, Make out with Lyn for 3 minutes, with tongues. Lets make that on Lyn's bed." Sara was mad at them because they made her tell a very BIG secret. Lyn sighed and got up on her bed. Everything was always about her. James smirked at Benji and made him nervous, what was he doing, smirking at him. James straddled Lyn on her bed and they began to kiss, Lilly got out a stopwatch. Everyone stood around the bed. James put pressure on Lyn as her slid his tongue in her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and this got Benji really mad. Isaac was actually laughing at how mad Benji was. The watch was going on one minute. James put his hand a little under her shirt, so that no one would notice. 0:1:30. Lyn lay under James as he kissed her and she kissed him. By accident she let out a little moan and Benji had had enough. He pushed James off of Lyn and also off of the bed.

"BENJI." Everyone else shouted. "You seemed to be enjoying that didn't you Lyn, why don't you just go and make James you boyfriend." Benji grabbed his robe and stormed out of the room. Lyn looked at everyone else and jumped off the bed and ran after him. She followed him out of the portrait and into the Dungeons. "Benji wait." Lyn said and Benji looked at her, stopping in his place. "What." He said as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't enjoying it, I hated it. I was wishing in my mind that it were you kissing me, not James. I like you Benji." She said and he gave her a smile.

He leaned down and kissed her. She giggled in his mouth and he moved to the closest empty classroom and put a silencing charm on it because it was after hours and they would get detention. He moved her against the wall and she moaned as he kissed her neck. "I'm sorry I blew up like that, I didn't like the look James gave me before he started to kiss you, he kinda smirked at me." Benji said in between kisses. "Yeah it was weird, he had his hand up my shirt a little." Lyn said and Benji froze. "HE what, oh im going to kill him and then kill him again." Benji said looking at the door. "You can kill him, but not right now, I like you right here." Lyn said pulling him towards her again and kissing him.

He chose a spot on her neck and gave her a love bite. She giggled at the warm heat on her neck. She entangled her hands in his hair, and he had one hand around her waist and the other playing with stray strands of her hair. All of a sudden there was a nock on the door and Isaacs's voice came. "I know you in there and I don't like it." He said and Benji stayed in his position but unlocked the door. Isaac walked in and looked at his sister and his best friend against the wall. He scowled at Benji who was about to move when Lyn pulled him closer. "Isaac, me and you have to have a talk tomorrow about how we are the same age because we are twins, so there is no little sis, and I am 11, I don't think your best friend would hurt me, but we will talk later, I want to get back to the party." She said pulling Benji along by his hand and Isaac followed. They were almost there when Benji scooped Lyn into his arms and carried her the rest of the way, needless to say Isaac wasn't to happy.

They got to the girls dorm and everyone was waiting. They saw Benji and Lyn and immediately started to laugh. It was getting late and Lyn and Benji were talking on Lyn's bed with the curtains closed, but Isaac was watching carefully from his spot on the floor with the others. "Guys its getting late, maybe you should get going." Anne said. She had hooked up with James, Emily had hooked up with Joel, Sara and Alex was of course together, and Isaac and Lilly hooked up. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Isaac go wake Benji...well on second thought, I think I will do it." Lilly said standing and walking to the opposite side of the bed. She opened the curtain to find a sleeping Lyn and Benji. Benji's arm was around Lyn and she had her arm on his chest. They looked so angelic. "Just leave him, we will sneak him out through the window on Lyn's broom tomorrow." Lilly said as the other boys stood up and got under the invisibility cloaks. They left and the others went to sleep, closing Lyn's curtain of coarse.

Morning came of so quickly. Lilly woke up before everyone else and there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked in and Lilly's eyes grew enormous. She needed to distract her while the others woke Benji and Lyn. "Mrs. Malfoy, can I talk to you." Lilly said waking Sara and telling her to sneak over and wake Benji. "Yes, just one second dear." Hermione said almost to her daughter's bed. "No, I want to ask you a very hard question." Lilly said. "Well Lilly ask me after, we are having a family meeting. So get ready." Mya said at her daughter's bed. "Lyn, wake up sunshine, we are having a family meeting." Hermione said pulling the curtains opened and froze in sight.

Lyn looked at her mother who was turning red like fire. "Hermione, this isn't what it looks like, we were, well he was, um." Lyn didn't finish. Benji looked at Hermione and then looked around the room for the exit. "OUT." Hermione screamed at Benji who flew threw the door in only boxers and his robe. He flew down the stairs past many Slytherin boys who were in a state of shock and was just exiting the Slytherin common when he bumped into Draco. Draco looked at him questioningly. Benji picked himself up and made to run past Draco when Draco pulled his ear and brought him all the way back to the common he shared with his parents and Mya.

"Hermione, its not what you think, we didn't do anything..." Hermione looked at her. "You and Lilly follow me, we are having a family meeting. Hermione went down the stairs followed by Lilly and Lyn. Lyn bit her lip as they entered her parent's common room and saw all 3 boys sitting on a couch with Draco, Harry, and Billy. Lyn sat on the opposite couch with Hermione, Lilly, and Ginny.

No one was starring at Lyn, they were staring at Benji who was very red in the face, his head face down at the floor with his eyes closed. He knew what was coming. "I cannot believe what I just saw, who would care to explain." Hermione looked from Benji to Lyn. "I will." Lilly said. "No, you wont, how about you Benji." Benji gulped and looked from his mother, to his father, to Draco, to Hermione, and then to Lyn. "Well, last night..." He paused. Lyn spoke up. "Last night the girls were playing truth or dare, and we wanted to make it interesting, so we invited the boys in Benji's room to join us in our room. After a while me and Benji got a little bored of the game so we sat on my bed and talked some. We must have fallen asleep and everyone left us there, we didn't do anything, you didn't happen to notice that my bed was perfectly made when you were screaming and assuming, did you? No apparently you didn't, I don't know how things work in this family, but my uncle always let me explain before he assumed." Lyn looked at Benji who was half smiling at her.

"We need to lay down some rules for these two families, is that alright Ginny." Hermione looked at Ginny. "Of coarse." She said. "But first why don't we let you explain." Hermione handed them each a piece of paper out of her bag. "There is a truth spell on it. You must describe to us, one of the dares you had to do." Hermione smirking. Lyn looked terrified at Benji. She was only made to one dare, and that was let Benji lick whip cream off of her. "Draco, why don't you go get the Gryffindor boys, and Ginny go get the Slytherin girls, they will do this too." Harry said. They 5 kids started to write and soon the others joined them. When they were finished all 10 kids were sent up to Isaac and Lyn's old room to wait. They could hear their parents gasping and finally they heard them say, "Ok, here is Lyn's paper, this looks long." Lyn closed her eyes and learned against Benji. "5...4...3...2...1..." Lyn counted. "Benji Levi Potter, and Lyn Marie Malfoy, get you asses down here now." They heard Hermione shout. They gulped and walked hand in hand down the steps to find the 2 moms fuming and Draco and Harry smirking.

"How could you let him do that Lyn?" Hermione looked at Benji. "And you Benji, how could you do that to her." Ginny scolded her son. "Mom, it was a dare, I mean, I like Lyn, and I would never do anything to hurt her, but I was a harmless dare." Benji looked at his father, who secretly gave him a thumbs up. Benji smirked in his mind. "Hermione, you cant be this harsh on us, I mean, you did things when you were 11, and you cant tell me you didn't because everyone knows about how you and Harry and Ron, went off and saved the world, and that was breaking the rules. And all those parties with the girls in your house inviting girls from Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw. And plus I think Gryffindor and Slytherin could use some encouragement to get along, don't you?" Lyn was fuming.

"Go to your room young lady, NOW." Hermione screamed at Lyn. "My uncle would have never sent me to my room, I loved him, unlike you." Lyn stomped from the room and head for the astronomy tower. Hermione looked at Draco and began to cry. "She hates me." She said and Benji stormed after Lyn. "Benji Levi Potter get back here this instant." Ginny called but he was already gone. "Come now Mya, she doesn't hate you, she is just mad. She was away from us for 9 years and now we are telling her what to do." Draco said calming his wife.

"Lyn, where are you..." Benji was pulled up into the astronomy tower. "Lyn, you can't do this, your mother is cry..." He saw that there were tears rolling down her face too. "Come now, don't cry." Benji said putting his arms around her. She cried into his chest. "I am the worst daughter ever." Benji tilted her head so she could see him. "No you not, your mother is just mad. Do you remember when you were 2; well it was your 2nd birthday, the day you were taken?" Benji asked. "No." Lyn answered. "Well we woke up from our nap in the nursery and I looked at you and your angelic self and said, "You know one day I gonna mawwy you, and we have baby," and you looked at me and said, "Ok, but I wanna be da mommy," And our mom laughed and then later that day your brother and I were in a fight and he hit you, and then I hit him, and he hit me, so you kicked him...well where it counts." Lyn smiled.

"Can I still be the mommy; I don't think I would like to be the daddy." She said and Benji kissed her forehead. "Of course you can, but only if I am the daddy." He said. "It's a deal." They laughed until they got hungry and went in search of food.

(A/N...hope you like it, I will make this short, I got kicked in the shin by a colt... here is a song... The Matches... Audio Blood...

Every friday at three  
shadows escape from the factory.  
If you can go to the show,  
hurry up and get back to me.  
Tonight we meet underground  
where the air is thick like mud,  
and the bands make noise  
that we call audio blood.  
Every weekend we're igniting  
like chemical fires.  
Youth centers fill with teens.  
They fill with vampires.  
Sweating in the dark we're freed  
as the weight of the week  
falls away with a thud.  
Sweating in the dark we feed  
on the forms in the light;  
on the floor we're the flood.  
We bleed, we bleed, we bleed  
Audio blood.  
  
And all through the week,  
whispers follow the shadows down the halls.  
Our handstamps fade,  
and I cringe at the stupid names we're called.  
Every weekend we are massing,  
seeking sonic escape.  
The shadows flood the floor  
and start to take shape.  
  
This is how we bleed in audio...  
let down your skin,  
let the wind blow through your veins.


	5. Everyone Dies Anyway

FLASHBACK

"Can I still be the mommy; I don't think I would like to be the daddy." She said and Benji kissed her forehead. "Of course you can, but only if I am the daddy." He said. "It's a deal." They laughed until they got hungry and went in search of food.

END FLASHBACK

Joviality returned in the Potters and Malfoy families... and we would all like to say everyone lived a happy life except for Hermione and Draco for when everything in the world is dying, they live for eternity in each others arms for that one dreaded night when they became Vampires... no one figured out why Isaac and Lyn werent blood thirsty or dangered in the light... but lets just say when Lyn and Benji got married, they think the Vampire skipped a generation and went on to the little Potters.

Isaac and Lyn got married and Draco was happy because all of their kids were in Slytherin... and under the Malfoy name. Ginny and Harry were happy to see their kids grow up and become grandparents. Year after year passed... kid after kid after kid grew up... Ginny and Harry lived to be 230... and as for Hermione and Draco... after 2000 years they finally gave up and killed each other, but it was all for the best... after all they were alive to see Great...Great...Great...Great... and many other greats of Grandkids... Isaac and Lyn died at 241 as well as their spouses.

Joel met a hot Vampire chick and they got married and officially made Joel a vampire. They lived a very long time... and Billy well Billy went on to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts and everyone says he was almost as good as Dumbledore... they say on his 250th birthday they caught in skateboarding in Hogsmead still alive and kicking. Lyn got Turk out of jail and he went to live in Australia. He died at age 256... with 34 grandkids... and of coarse his favorite niece... Lyn Marie Malfoy...or should we say Potter.

(Lol... hope you like it... and remember last chapter the end song... well I am gonna make a HgDm about it... hope you like it... Sry this was a short follow up... I couldn't think were I wanted this story to go so I just ended it... hope you like it and after I am done with the other sequel to my other story... I will start to write... Audio Blood.) NO MORE SONGS ON THIS ONE!!!


End file.
